A new descendant
by SeasonsMuse
Summary: What if a new mysterious girl like Valerie would move to Daggorhorn in a blood moon week? How would the older generation act if something awful familiar would happen? OC/OC
1. Prologue

_I do not own Red Riding Hood. I only invented a few characters._

**Prologue**

Leaving a town behind which is full of memories, is hard. Leaving your friends is even harder. But moving into this specific town is the worst.

The carriage moved slowly through the landscape, bouncing up and down. The inmates had already travelled a long way through the country, but now they were near their destiny. Daggorhorn.

* * *

><p><em>I'm naming my chapters now, I hope you like my Red Riding Hood version. I didn't see the movie, but I read the book, so maybe there's something a little different in my story.<br>_


	2. Arrival

_I do not own Red Riding Hood. I only invented a few characters._

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

The carriage slowly came to a halt and I saw all townspeople standing in front of their houses, expecting something bad to happen. Obviously they had bad experiences when carriages arrived in their town. It was autumn, which meant it was harvest season. Most of the men were out on the fields, working, harvesting. I was too young to help in the fields. Normally girls at the age of seventeen are allowed to go for their first time. I would have to wait a little bit longer.

As the carriage-doors opened, a pretty young woman, maybe in her twenties, peeked inside to have a look. It was a shabby carriage, so there was nothing to be found inside. She pointed me to get outside and I slowly descended from the stairs.

She smiled warmly and greeted me when I arrived safely on the ground.

'Hello, my dear. It's nice to see you. We've been awaiting you,' she gestured into the round of citizens, which were all gathered on the market place. I felt like an animal in a cage, 'This is our village. We know why you came here. We all appreciate a new face in our midst, please be welcome. My husband's the town's govner, but he's sick at the moment, so I was the one to welcome you. Follow me; I will guide you to your new family.'

The nice woman led me through the not-so-large crowd and down an alley.

'Your family is happy you chose to live with them,' she smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back.

I chose them? Who told her that? I was happy where I was. It wasn't my choice to leave. Leaving my old city was the worst thing they could do to me. New people always were suspicious about different people; especially about different girls.

'I'm sure you will feel right at home after some time.'

We stopped in front of a woodcutter's house. It wasn't hard to notice, because the house was built in a very special wood. Only an old and wise woodcutter could find such wood.

The woman knocked on the door and a very old woman opened the door.

'Hello Rose, who is this handsome girl you brought with you,' the old woman asked.

'This is the foster child.'

'Really? It is nice to finally meet you. What is your name, my dear?'

'Vanessa,' I answered carefully and silently.

'You look quite old for your age,' the old woman still smiled, 'how old are you exactly?'

'Thirteen.'

Rose and the old woman looked surprised at me and mustered me along. Suddenly the old woman talked normally again.

'Well, as I said, you're quite tall for your age,' she smiled again.

Rose's eyes narrowed and got smaller as she mustered my face hard again.

'You seem familiar,' she whispered. I looked into her direction and wondered. I had never seen any of their faces before.

'Your eyes must be tricking you,' the old woman suddenly said. She sounded as if she wanted to have this matter away quickly, 'Come in, my dear.'

The old woman led me inside and inside it even looked more beautiful than outside, if that was even possible; a large living room with an eating-table and a doorway to the kitchen and stairs to the upstairs rooms. It really seemed like home. No foster family of mine ever had such a beautiful house. I had to admit that one looked a little bit like this, but none of them were so welcoming and warm and had such a wonderful smell inside.

'It's getting late, you should go now,' the old woman suggested to Rose and nearly pushed her outside.

'Vanessa, when something's wrong; you can come and tell me, okay? I live in the smithy; or if you don't feel at home,' she smiled a last smile and vanished through the door.

The old woman closed the door quickly and locked it afterwards. I noticed that it hadn't been locked before when Rose and I had arrived here.

'It's not a palace, but it's enough for living,' the old woman smiled and came into my direction, 'You can call me grandmother.'

What a suspicious woman. She offered me to call her grandmother from the first day on? She had to be crazy.

I walked to a window and looked outside. It really was getting dark already. A big red ball was hanging at the sky and was covering everything in a dark red fog. Blood Moon. I hadn't noticed that it was a Blood Moon week this week.

Grandmother placed herself beside me and looked up to the sky.

'Most of the villagers connect Blood Moon with bad memories.'

'It's my first Blood Moon.'

'You were born in a Blood Moon year, weren't you?'

I nodded. Of course I didn't know exactly when my birthday was, but I never celebrated it, so I didn't care. I had been an orphan since my birth. At first I was at an orphanage, but people always picked me, because they thought I looked cute and well-groomed. This well-groomed girl always turned out to be strange and different, so I was returned all the time. But now I was growing too old for the orphanage, so they searched a family for me. This family was so grateful to let me stay and took me as their foster-child. Only that I didn't look like a child anymore. All my life I grew faster than the other kids, but not only on the outside. I spoke my first word with three months and could walk after one. Thankfully the growing stopped a year ago, but I stayed at my looks as a seventeen year old girl; and I wasn't acting like a thirteen-year-old. That was also a reason why I never had friends in the orphanage. I spent most of my life there, but still had no real friends, except one, but I didn't dare thinking about him for six years.

'The townsfolk fears that it will return this week.'

'What will return?' I asked Grandmother and looked at her. What was about that Blood Moon? I heard about it before, but what had happened thirteen years ago that frightened the people of the town like that?

'Don't scare our new family-member with such news on her first day,' a woman said from behind us, 'welcome in our home, I hope you like it. I am your foster-mother.'

She spread the warmth of a real mother and the smell of a good cook. 'Thank you, I really like it.'

'I'm glad,' she intended to hug me, so I hugged her. I appreciated it. I had never felt this way about any woman before in my life.

Someone tried to open the entrance door, but since Grandmother had locked it, it stuck.

Grandmother hurried quickly to see who was trying to open the door and quickly unlocked it.

'Why is our door locked again?' a man in his middle age said. He suddenly stopped and looked shocked as he spotted me, 'Who is that?' he asked panicked.

'This is Vanessa, your foster-daughter,' Grandmother answered him and tried to calm him again.

'She looks exactly like-.'

'We know,' Grandmother interrupted him quickly and shoved him upstairs.

'I'm sorry for my husband. He can be very...moody sometimes,' my foster-mother smiled warmly and vanished upstairs too.

Why was he suddenly so panicked? Who did I look exactly like? Maybe they knew my real parents! No, I always put too much effort into that sort of thinking. I hadn't met my parents for thirteen years. They won't just turn up and say 'Hello Vanessa, we're your parents. We are sorry we show up now.'

Somehow I longed so much for my real parents. I wanted to know who brought me to the orphanage and vanished without being seen again. I had always been told that I had been brought by an enormous wolf, but that was only a fairytale to keep me from asking all the time.

Outside the moon seemed to get brighter, but it was only because the sun descended behind the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it so far. Don't get angry with me if I get information wrong.<em>


	3. OldNew Acquaintances

_I do not own Red Riding Hood. I only invented a few characters._

**Chapter 3 – Old/new acquaintances**

The next morning my foster-father went out early with the other woodcutters, but my foster-mother and I stayed at home, cooking for the men. I was an awful cook, especially in the kitchen. Our orphan-aunts, how we called them, only taught us cooking once, and I was really really bad at it.

Suddenly in the morning someone knocked on the door. My foster-mother opened the door and I could hear a young man speaking to her.

'I'm here to welcome your foster-daughter,' he sounded really nice and handsome. According to his scent he was a blacksmith.

'Vanessa?'

I walked to the entrance door and stepped to see a handsome young man, also probably in his thirties in front of the door. My foster-mum already went into the kitchen again to look for the cookies. When he spotted me, he nearly screamed.

'Who-, who-, who are you?'

'I'm the new foster-child,' I answered normally.

'You don't know your parents, do you?'

'No...,' I was really confused about how the people here acted when they saw me.

'You look exactly like someone I met before. Someone I have bad memories about, but never mind, welcome in Daggorhorn. I hope you like it here so far.'

'Yes, thank you,' I forced a smile, but that my foster-father and he now looked so crazy when they saw me didn't let me go. I still thought about it.

'I'm Henry. The town's govner. I'm sorry that I couldn't come yesterday, but I was very sick. I feel better now,' he smiled also at me and carried on, 'If you don't feel well or something is wrong, you can always come to me to the smithy.'

I thanked Henry and wanted to close the door again, but suddenly a scream from the market place filled my ears. Henry had heard it too and we both ran to look for the cause.

'What happened?' Henry asked as we approached to a mob of people.

'My husband, is he dead?' a woman asked whining on the ground.

Henry made himself a path through the people, but I stayed behind the mob, not seeing anything.

'He's still alive, get the doctor!' Henry screamed from the inside of the mob. A few people ran off into several directions, not entirely sure where the doctor was right now.

What was going on there? What happened?

'What happened?' I asked a woman who was standing in the back rows of the crowd.

'A wolf attack, I knew this would come, why didn't I see it coming?'

'Excuse me, but what do you mean?' I looked at the woman and she just eyed me as if I was crazy or something. 'You look familiar,' she whispered. I didn't care to answer that again. Why did everybody see me familiar? I was here for the first time in my thirteen years!

'I haven't seen your face around here before, are you new?' she finally asked.

'Yes, I'm the new foster-child.'

'I was told that you were thirteen years old?'

'I am.'

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the other woman.

'Why did you just leave? I was worried about you,' it was my foster-mother.

'I'm sorry,' was everything I managed to say.

We went back to the house and my foster-mum locked the door.

'What did the woman mean when she said a wolf attack?' I had to ask her. I felt such a strong confidence around here and that I could ask her just everything.

'A wolf attack?' foster-mum dropped something from the kitchen, but hurried quickly to get it again.

'Yes.'

She stayed silent. Neither did she move. After some time I guessed she didn't want to answer me and was on my way upstairs.

'Wait. You have to know it, if you're staying here now,' she said and turned to face me again. In her eyes I could see a sea of fear and sorrow.

'Our village has been harassed by a werewolf since we can remember,' she made a small pause, 'until thirteen years ago.'

Another dramatic pause. Was she making a fool of me?

'We always served the werewolf well, until one day he attacked one of our villagers in a Blood Moon week. Our child claimed she could hear the werewolf speak and that he only asked for one thing: her. So a crazy werewolf-killer came to our village and wanted to sacrifice our daughter. They were bloody nights back then and we lost our daughter. She was only seventeen. Since then the wolf vanished and we had no fear until now again. In a Blood Moon week,' she took a deep breath and carried hysterical on, 'They surely will blame you for all this. You came and a wolf attack followed. I have to do something about it,' she went crazy up and down the kitchen, but then calmed herself again.

Was this all true or was she really making a fool of me? Somehow I just couldn't believe the story she put so much effort into. Maybe she was right after all. Maybe all the villagers will blame me. But I didn't even know Daggorhorn's faith until I came here. I couldn't have brought the werewolf back again, could I?

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


	4. Discoveries

_I do not own Red Riding Hood. I only invented a few characters._

**Chapter 4 – Discoveries**

It got dark quickly this day and there still was this red fog in the city. I couldn't sleep, because of the horror story foster-mum had told me. Was this really true? It would explain all the worried, scared, angry and horrified faces in the crowd that day.

Suddenly I heard a crack. As if someone descended the stairs. Quickly sitting up I heard footsteps going to the back door of the house. I decided to follow.

As I arrived downstairs without making so much noise as the other person before, I spotted someone closing the back door just in that moment. I rushed to the door and caught it before it fell into the lock. Even more silent I closed the door from the outside and saw a shadow vanishing into the woods. I followed and caught up with it quickly. It was a woman in a black coat. I walked up to her, but she stopped at a clearing. Staying in the bushes, I had found a perfect hiding place to watch the scene at the clearing. A woman in a red coat arrived at the clearing too. The red fog from the moon made her coat shine in the night. The woman with the black coat put down her hood. It was foster-mum.

"Valerie. Why did you come back?" she asked the woman in the red coat.

"After I found out she was staying here, I had to see her," she answered and put down her hood too.

She had beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. To my surprise I could see every feature of her in the night, I always knew I had good eyes, but I never knew I could see that clear in the dark.

"You know you can't see her, she's suspected to be behind the attack," foster-mum carried on.

"But I have to. Peter and I are so worried about her. That we left her all alone," she sounded really worried and concerned about that girl.

"Everybody thinks the wolf killed you, only I know better."

Was this her daughter?

"I know, mum. And it's better this way, but Peter and I can't just stand by and watch her from far away. It's time she knows the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"Her true self."

"She is a...?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it. So she was behind the attack after all," my foster-mother shook her head. Who were they talking about?

"No, that wasn't her. And it wasn't one of us too."

What was that? Some kind of silly theatre they were playing on me? And when I didn't look they laughed behind my back?

"There are more?"

"Yes, I told you so."

"And they're here?"

"Obviously. They want the same thing we want. Her."

"Why would you want her?"

"I already told you. We want to show her to her parents."

Were they talking about me all the time? They knew my parents? I forgot everything else and couldn't hold myself together. I nearly jumped out of the bushes and cried out to tell me where they were. Then something occurred to me. Rose was her daughter? But she didn't look more than twenty years old. Probably twenty-three. And when she didn't get killed by the wolf, how did she stay so young for thirteen years? She had to be thirty now.

"She just came here and you want to take her away again?" They were definitely talking about me.

"No one would suspect anything. Tell them she ran away or you sent her back or something. Or tell them the wolf got her. We can vanish then and your town will be in peace again."

"But what about the others? Will they attack us again?"

"No, not if we go with her. They want her and they won't use their energy on such a small town to make fear. I'm sorry to say it, but Daggorhorn's not worth the fight," she stayed calm even when her mother was nearly exploding.

"Are you sure they will leave? But I can't give her to you. She felt so at home here. I could see it in her eyes, although everybody got suspicious when they saw her for the first time."

"Why?"

"She looks exactly like Peter."

"She-," Valerie suddenly stopped. I was distracted too. I sensed something coming near. Coming here to the clearing. Something bad was going to happen. "Run away, mum. Run!"

She still stayed and I stayed in my hideout. What was this feeling I felt inside my stomach?

I saw Valerie coming into my direction and looking right into my hiding place. Could she see me?

"Who is there?" she whispered into the bush and her mum came also very near.

Foster-mum put one hand into the bush and took hold of my arm. She pulled me outside and froze as she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" she said.

Valerie's eyes widened and she clapped her hands in front of her mouth.

"Vanessa, did you spy on us?" she asked on and got out of her freeze again.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I turned to Valerie, "You know my real parents?"

She nodded and didn't stop. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her hands dropped to her sides. Suddenly she hugged me. A strange feeling of home and such a feeling I felt with foster-mum, but way stronger overcame me and I hugged her back. "I am your mother," she whispered into my ear and let go of me again.

_Sorry I took so long to update, I hope the story is still good. Please review!_


End file.
